This disclosure relates generally to providing electronic media content items to client devices and in particular to optimization of electronic media content item delivery to an online audience based on past client interactions.
Content providers, content publishers, and social networks often present content items to users. Such content items are viewed by users on client devices, for example, a laptop or a mobile device. A content item may include text, images, audio clips, links, etc. Users typically interact with content items by clicking on them, sharing them with other users, commenting on them, etc., on a client device. The client experience provided by a content item and the feedback to the content provider from client interactions often depends on the choice of content item presented to the user. For example, a content item describing a particular topic may be well received at some time but may provide a poor user experience when presented at a different time.
Content providers often provide a set of a few related content items for delivery to users, and generally indicate a total number of times this related content should be delivered. Conventional techniques for presenting these related content items often send each content item to the client devices of users without consideration of whether users are engaging more with certain ones over the others. Instead, they provide all of the content items of the content provider to the users at equal rates.